Transistions
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Grell and Undertaker are actors in the adult film business, but also a couple behind the scenes Modern AU **Wanna help a thirsty artist? Buy me a big red! /Q5Q16M24


Undertaker stood from the bed when Grell walks into the room. The redhead seductively saunters over to him and wraps his arms around his neck. Undertaker doesn't waste any time as he pulls the redhead into a deep and passion filled kiss. Grell immediately took dominance over the inexperienced Undertaker and starts pushing him back towards the bed. Undertaker walks backward until the back of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles backward. Grell took his opportunity to climb on top of his lover's naked body.

The Undertaker grabs Grell by the hips and thrusts up to grind his cock against the pale skin of his lover's ass. Grell throws his head back in a shameless moan as he grinds his ass back on it. The Undertaker took advantage of Grell being distracted to slip a vibrating cock ring on him. He turned it on full blast causing a scream of pleasure to come from his lover. Grell looks down at the cock ring and blushes crimson red as another moan escapes his throat.

Grell was quivering as his climax built rapidly, "U-Undertaker, I can't take it anymore!" Grell screams out as his cum shot from the head of his cock onto the Undertaker's chest.

Grell pants as he looks down at the mess he made, but his cock still standing erect. Undertaker wastes no time in forcing Grell into doggy style position, Grell blushes, embarrassed at being so exposed. The Undertaker grabs a condom from beside them and tears it open with his teeth, the head of his cock already leaking precum from the handjob Grell had given him before they'd started the scene, and slides it onto his cock. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours some onto Grell's twitching hole. Grell moaned from the cold jelly on his burning skin and arched himself for Undertaker to get a better view. Undertaker was losing control as he slowly pushed a finger into Grell's ass to begin working him open. Grell cried out at the uncomfortable feeling of the digit entering him, Grell wasn't a virgin by any means, but the feeling was always foreign at first.

The Undertaker chuckled at Grell's helpless face, "are you alright, my darling?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm.

Grell pushes his ass back on Undertaker's finger as if telling him to do more; ignoring the rude remark from his lover. Undertaker obliged his unspoken request and pushes two more fingers into Grell's tight hole. He moves them around loosening him up and searching for that hidden spot that Grell loved oh so much.

Grell screams in pleasure when he finds it, "yes there! Oh god there!" Grell cries as he rocks his hips against the special bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

Undertaker watches his fingers move in and out of his lover for a bit before deciding he'd had enough. He pulls his fingers from his ass, with a soft whimper from Grell, and lubes up his own cock. He adds extra lube to Grell's now gaping hole and pushes in. Grell throws his head back with a moan of Undertaker's name.

"Fuck, yes please give it to me!" Grell cries out shameless.

Undertaker grabs Grell's hair and yanks his head back as he starts thrusting deep into Grell. He moans quietly as he thrusts hard and fast. Grell claws the bed moaning shamelessly as Undertaker pounds into him from behind and the cock ring vibrates on his cock. The Undertaker was seeing white as his body swam with pleasure he'd never felt before fucking Grell and he finally let's go.

Undertaker pushes his thumb into Grell's ass and curls his thumb right there against his prostate. Grell saw spots in his vision when too much pleasure was coursing through his body, bring him to the edge, and quickly over it. Undertaker screams in pleasure as he thrusts harder into Grell and cums inside his condom. He pulls out of Grell and removes the condom before thrusting back into his lover.

Grell screams, he was so close again and his hole was starting to hurt. He couldn't hold back anymore at the roughness of the Undertaker and screams out in pleasure before cumming once more unto the bed. He was panting as Undertaker thrusts faster until filling him with cum. Undertaker pulls from inside Grell and watches as the cum leaks from inside him.

"And cut!" The director yelled from behind the camera, "that was a great scene from both of you guys," he said approvingly.

Undertaker and Grell both nod to the director. He was right though, the couple definitely had a great scene and being a couple behind the scene sure helped the passion they shared on screen.


End file.
